Everything but the Girl Everything but the Guy
by Princess Hermione
Summary: Okay, i suck at summeries but this is about James and Lily. Thay have everything but a steady relationship. Could they possibly find it in eachother? find out! Okay 13 my new chapter is up! R&R Poof
1. Chapter 1:

Everything Except the Girl

Everything Except the Girl

A/N: Okay I know the title sounds weird but I think it's AWESOME! Hehe anyway this is a J/L again. If you want I can also make a H/H one to. But tell me what you want in the review!

Everything Except the Girl/ Everything Except the Guy

Lily was a very beautiful girl. She had shoulder length hair that was straight and she wasn't tall but not short. She was what you would call perfect.

James Potter was a guy that was loved by the whole school. He had messy black Hair and wore glasses. Every single girl loved his eyes. He was the perfect guy.

Lily was almost the same way but they didn't like each other very well. Lily and James didn't act like children anymore because they were both 17. They were almost grown ups and in the wizard and witches eyes they were.

Lily's parents were both killed by Voldmort. James mom was killed in a car accident or so it was told.

Lily had many friends but they didn't understand why she didn't like James. James also had many friends but didn't really care about the lily thing.

"LILY! Wait up!" yelled Mike Jensen

"Hey Mike, what's up?" asked Lily

"Nothing just wanted to see how my girlfriend was."

"Hehe I'm good, you?"

"Fine…now that is."

"Aw your such a charmer."

Mike and Lily had been going out since there 6th year. James and Emily, his girlfriend, had been going out about the same time.

Mike and Lily walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They both sat down at the Gryffindor table with many other friends.

"Hey Lil." Said Paige.

"Hey."

"Hun, are we going to meet at Hogsmade tonight?" asked Mike

"Yeah, sure." Said Lily. 

Mike nodded and then left the table.

"Okay Lil, heres some news I HAVE to tell you!" said Paige

"AH, my best friend has news does she."

"Of Course!" 

"Kay, tell me!"

"Ok, I just got asked out by Sirius!!!"

"Really! Cool."

"I know!!!"

"Hey why don't you go out with James?" said Paige.

"NO WAY! I already have a boyfriend and I will NEVER go out with JAMES POTTER!" Shouted Lily

"Don't be so sure hon." Said a voice behind her

Lily turned around to see James Potter standing behind her.

"Don't even bother!" said Lily

"Why not hon."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay hon."

Lily rolled her eyes and then told Paige she was going up to the library.

While Lily was up in the Library, Paige was up in the common room with Sirius and Rumeus but were was James?

A/N Hmm should I wait or should I write more? Nah I think I'm going to stop here ***Grins Evily***

A/N TRICKED YOU HAHA HAHA! You should have seen your face!!!! LOL!

Right now back to the story…

James was sneaking out to Hogsmade.

Lily was just leaving the library and going to go to Hogsmade when she bumped into James.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Lily

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Hogsmade…why?"

"Damn..."

"WHY"

"Cause I'm going there!"

"Oh… do you know how to get there."

"Yes…I'm not stupid."

"Who are you meeting?" 

"Mike."

"Of course."

"Shut up. Who are you meeting?"

"No one. I'm going out myself."

"Oh."

Lily and James climbed through the one eyed witch and into a very dark passage.

"I can't see a thing!" Said Lily

"Me either."

Just then Lily and James ran into each other when James turned to see where Lily was and there lips met. For the first time there lips met like meeting new people.

They both got more and more into the kiss. Lily was the first one to pull away.

"James…"

"Sh…don't talk."

Lily didn't talk but kissed him again.

Lily and James were alone in a cave alone and kissing for the first time.

This time James pulled away and looked at lily.

"Well, we should keep on heading up." Said James

Lily nodded and started to walk with James.

A few minutes later they arrived at a trap door. James pushed it open and helped Lily up then he climbed up. Lily and James walked out of Honey Dukes and into The Three Broomsticks.

"Lily! Where were you?" asked Mike from a table in a corner. 

"Oh, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting but I bumped into a friend on the way here." Said Lily

Lily walked over to the table leaving James at the door The Three Broomsticks.

James was turning to leave when Lily called him over.

"James! Come here!"

"Huh?"

James walked over to where Mike and Lily were. 

"James this is Mike. Mike this is…"

"James." Finished James 

"Nice to meet you."

"Sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" said Lily pulling him in a seat next to her.

The Three kids ordered Butter beers and just talked about school and everything they could think of.

"Hey Lil I have to get back. I have to take a test tomorrow and I must get some sleep." Said Mike

"Alright, Sleep tight."

"Night."

Mike left The Three Broomsticks.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Said James

"No problem." Said Lily

"Hey do you want to go walking around?" 

"Sure!" 

Lily and James got up and left The Three Broomsticks. They started on the path of all the stores.

"What store do you want to go in?" asked Lily

"Hmm, How about…Honey Dukes!"

"Sure. I need to stock up on my candy."

James and Lily went into Honey dukes buying almost every candy. Well, one of each candy. 

"I'm planning on giving Snape an Acid Pop!" Said Lily

"Great idea but he's not going to take it."

"Watch me tomorrow…He will."

"Okay, I'll be watching."

After Lily and James were done getting all their candy they left to get into the trap door.

"I don't like this place!" said Lily

"Why not?"

"Cause its always DARK!"

"You don't like the dark?"

"NO!"

James laughed at this. Little Ms. Perfect was afraid of the Dark.

After the DARK passage they were in Hogwarts.

Lily hurried to the common room and went up the stairs.

"Lil?"

Lily turned.

"Yeah?"

"Lets talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Lily with a smile

"Night."

"Good Night…hon." said Lily then turned to run up the stairs.

The next day Lily got up and was picking out her clothes.

"What should I wear today?" Lily asked Paige.

"How about your tight baby blue tank top and your tight leopard pants!" said Paige.

"Nah. I'm just going to wear my robes."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like getting a lecture today on my clothes."

"Fine but you would really look good!"

"Later I will."

Paige nodded

Lily came down in her regular robes that were tight fitting. Mother's orders.

"Morning James."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess. You?"

"Yup."

Lily, Paige, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus

walked down to The Great Hall.

"I Wonder what's for breakfast!" said Sirius

"Your always hungry!" Stated Paige

"So…is that a bad thing?"

"Never mind!!"

All six kids walked into The Great Hall.They took their regular seats down in the middle of the table. Maybe it wasn't regular for Lily but they all sat together. 

Emily walked over to James and sat by him.

"Hey sweetie." Said Emily

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Nothing, you?"

"Same."

"Kay, umm listen I think we need to talk later."

"Okay."

Then Emily walked off.

"That was odd." Said Sirius

"Yeah, oh well."

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Paige

"Yeah?" put in Lily

"I have no idea." Answered James

After Breakfast they went to all there classes. It was the same boring day like all school is. Maybe after their classes it may be different.

"Hey Lil wait up!" yelled James

Lily turned around.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Umm How about in a deserted class room."

"Kay. Lets go."

So, Lily and James walked to the Deserted Class room.

A/N: I hope you like this story, I'll write more very soon!!! Toddles.


	2. Chapter 2:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

Chapter 2:

A/N: I'm So HAPPY you all liked it! I cant believe I thought no one was going to read it because it was just a fun little story I thought of a wrote it! THANK YOU!

Lily and James opened the door to the deserted classroom and saw Emily and Mike making out.

"MIKE!" screamed Lily

Emily and Mike stopped and look at the other two standing in the room.

"Hey babe." Answered mike

"I can't believe you!" Lily yelled and ran out.

"James," said Emily

James walked out to find Lily. 

Lily was running as fast as she could. She had to get out of there. Lily ran out of hogwarts and out to the lake. She ran to her favorite spot where there was a lake and everything. That's where she went to think and get away from reality. 

James didn't have to much trouble finding because he was a fast runner, so all he had to do was follow her.

"Lily." James whispered.

Lily didn't look back at him. She stared straight at the lake with tears in her eyes.

"Lily you have to talk to me."

Lily shook her head no. She couldn't answer him. She couldn't look him in the eyes because of all she felt. Her own boyfriend betrayed her. Although she knew that she might have also betrayed him when she kissed James. She didn't know.

"Lil, I didn't do anything. I'm not the one to blame."

"I know." She said softy

James sat beside her on the rock and put his arms around her.

"James, I can't do this."

"I understand."

James took his arms from around her. He knew what she was feeling because it had also happened to him but it didn't hurt him as much because he cared way too much for Lily to have let it get to him…yet.

"Hey Lil, its cold! Can we go in now?" asked James

"Okay but lets not tell our friends what just happened."

"Deal!"

James got off the rock and ran inside leaving Lily on the rock.

"Oops!" said James

He ran back out and grasped her hand, then ran into Hogwarts.

The next day Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were walking down the halls of Hogwarts. Now, they were going to their last class, History of Magic, when they bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch it Potter." Sneered Malfoy

"Look in the mirror Malfoy."

"I don't have time for this today Potter." Whined Malfoy

"You have something to do?! WOW!" said James

"Don't push it Potter. Plus I always have something to do."

"He's rather disagreeable isn't he." Said Lily

"If _you _have something to say to me the stuff it."

"Psh, I don't need to." Scoffed Lily

Malfoy glared at lily. The Lily Evans that wasn't big on fighting.

"I know your angry about Mike but don't take this out on us."

"Sweetie, you got it all wrong. I'm peachy except for you who is always whining."

"Well, I'm not the one who is all over Potter here."

When Lily heard that she: Turned on her heel and started to walk sexily over to James, put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. 

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be." With that she kissed him.

Malfoy walked off rather discourage and disgusted.

Sirius and Peter walked off while James and Lily were kissing. When Lily broke the kiss she gazed into James eyes.

"Whoa." Breathed James 

Lily giggled and said, "I knew I was good."

James smiled and took her hand and started off to class again.

After class the gang walked up to the common room. 

Rejoicing in Each other's company and of course talking about the look on Malfoy's face.

"Can you believe that face he gave? I thought I was going to die laughing!" Said Sirius

"Si, shut up! I've heard the story WAY to many times…. it gets REALLY boring!" said Paige

"Fine."

"I'm going to bed." Said Lily standing up.

"Me too." Said Paige

The Next day Mike and Emily were together and made out everywhere. (SICK)

A/N: Sorry guys I had to write a short one but hey you got a new chapter lol a year later….anyway hope you enjoy r/r!

REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

A/n: Hey guys heres chapter 3! I hope you love it! By the way my puppy is almost 1 years old. She will be 1 on March 10th.

The next day Lily and Paige were walking down to the Great Hall. They had classes again. This day it is Charms, potions and Herbology. Kinda a boring day cause nothing was new in anybody's life but in Mikes and Emily.

Charms:

"Today class we are going to be learning how to make a chair fly."

(Is that charms?)

Lily got it on her first try and so did Paige. They were the Goddess of Charms.  The only thing in their way was Snape. He also was good at Charms but no one considered him a God or anything.

After Charms was Potions. Which Snape was also good at. Then It was Herb. A very boring class.

After all the classes were done. Lily and Paige walked to Lunch in The Great hall.

"Those classes were SO boring!" exclaimed Paige

"I know but hey we have to live through them!" said Lily

Then James, Sirius and Peter walked in the hall. Most of the girls watched them like they were a TV.  Lily and Paige didn't notice them till they sat down.

As you can see Lily and James aren't sure is there a couple yet. Its confusing for them…which is weird for us but it them. You know.

"Hey Lils." The boys chorused

"Hey."

" I am SSSSOOOOO tired and I'm going to bed RIGHT NOW!" said Lily

As lily got up Paige followed.

A/n: AAAAAAHHHHHHH I know its short lol anyway, R/R!!!! Tell me what you think! Thanks ***poof***


	4. Chapter 4:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy:

Chapter 3: A new shade of red 

A/N: I know I know it took me ALONG time to write this but hey be happy your getting some more to read! Lol…anyway here it is.

Some days in the Hogwarts world were getting harder for everyone. There were more attacks by Voldemort…. Some kids homeless. Sad really.

Another new for everyone.

"Oooo look lily, the favorite couple in Hogwarts!" Paige said sarcastically.

"Haha yeah. Anyway, we haven't really had any of our girl talks in a long time." Said lily

"I know. Hmm how about tonight!"

"um okay…but who's gonna get the junk food?"

"I will. You get the make up and junk"

Lily nodded at this. These girls talks were about eating and talking and much more…What else would be so much fun?! 

The day may have been domed when they went to Potions but thankfully Lily or Paige didn't have to sit by Snape or Malfoy.

The night of the girl talk.

Paige snuck out of the common room to go get the wonderful junk food. While lily got out all the makeup and put pillows on the floor so they could sit down.

Paige:

Paige was out of the common room and going down the hall very carefully. There was a noise. Paige looked all around but there wasn't anyone. So she continued walking down to the fruit portrait.

She tickled the pear. The portrait swung open. After she walked in she saw some people that she never thought she would see down there.

"Potter, Black, and Lupin, What are you guys doing down here?"

As they turned around, they saw her…Paige.

"Took you long enough to get her!" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Whatever." Paige said pushing past them. As she gathered all the junk food you could think of…she was stopped.

"What Black"

"Where are you going at this time of night with all that food?"

"Some where you wont be going."

"Fine don't tell us but we will find out!" Shouted Sirius while she was walking out the door

"I'm Here!" 

"About time Paige!"

"Sorry I got caught up down by the kitchens"

"Anyway." Started lily but the door creaked open and three boys heads popped in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" shouted Paige

"We're here to join the girl talk!" said James

"You guys can join a girl talk! Its for girls!" said Lily laughing.

"Yes we can! We just did." Said Sirius

"No…not unless we can …dress you up as girls!" said Paige trying to keep a straight face.

"NO WAY!" shouted Sirius

"YEAH! Your barking up the wrong tree" added James

Sirius did a fake Bark. 

Lily and Paige broke out in giggles.

"Okay, okay fine…you can join us but you have to let us put make up on you!" said Lily

"Fine" sighed the three boys

A/n: Short I know but hopefully you will like this! Be happy! Lol anyway…. Tell me what you think I should have them talk about…for the next chapter! Think! Think! Think! Toodles ***poof***


	5. Chapter 5:

Everything but the girl/Everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~

Chapter 5: Skeletons in the Closet 

"Anyway." Started lily but the door creaked open and three boys heads popped in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" shouted Paige

"We're here to join the girl talk!" said James

"You guys can't join a girl talk! Its for girls!" said Lily laughing.

"Yes we can! We just did." Said Sirius

"No…not unless we can …dress you up as girls!" said Paige trying to keep a straight face.

"NO WAY!" shouted Sirius

"YEAH! Your barking up the wrong tree" added James

Sirius did a fake Bark. 

Lily and Paige broke out in giggles.

"Okay, okay fine…you can join us but you have to let us put make up on you!" said Lily

"Fine" sighed the three boys

"Okay boys, who's going first?" asked Lily with an evil smile playing on her lips.

"HE IS" shouted Sirius

"NO WAY"

"I'll pick!" said Paige "Hmm how about…"

"Don't tell me! Its me!" Sighed Sirius

"Now it is.

"Red lipstick" said Paige

"Check"

"Pink blush"

"Check"

"Hair Pieces"

"Um Check."

"Alright people let's work GO, GO, GO!"

~~

"Sirius…you look HORRID!" Sniggered James

"Shut up" pouted Sirius

"Okay, okay James it's your turn." Paige reminded

~

"Pink Lipstick"  asked Lily

"Check"

"Bronze blush"

"Check"

"Hair Spray"

"WHAT?!"

"Check."

~

"All done…James oh my god HAHAHAHAHA!" concluded Sirius

~

"Okay time for a game hmm.." started lily

"Skeletons in the Closet." Suggested Paige

"What's that?" asked James

"Muggle game" whispered lily

"Alright let's start…lets make a circle…who goes first?" started Paige

"I will" said lily bravely

Lily got in the middle of the circle and sat down.

"Okay what happens is we ask her her deepest secrets." Said Paige 

"I'll ask first." Said and Excited Sirius

"Lily, is it true that you slept with Malfoy in 5th year?"

"…" 

A/n: Haha I know I'm evil. I know its short but since its short I'll write one even sooner…maybe right after I upload this. I will write more as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reviewing to all the people that did! My puppy is great by the way.. I even got another one…She's 4 months old Haha anyway I'll hope to write more.  

Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~


	6. Chapter 6:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~

Chapter 6: Something new this night

"Okay time for a game hmm.." started lily

"Skeletons in the Closet." Suggested Paige

"What's that?" asked James

"Muggle game" whispered lily

"Alright let's start…lets make a circle…who goes first?" started Paige

"I will" said lily bravely

Lily got in the middle of the circle and sat down.

"Okay what happens is we ask her, her deepest secrets." Said Paige 

"I'll ask first." Said and Excited Sirius

"Lily, is it true that you slept with Malfoy in 5th year?"

"…" 

~

" Ididntwantto" muttered lily

"I beg your Pardon?" asked Sirius

"Sirius don't push it…" whispered Paige

Sirius didn't hear of course

"Did you?"

"I didn't want to! He made me" whispered lily with tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"That's it. I'll kill him!" bellowed James

"I'm in!" said Sirius

"Don't…I never told anyone before." Said lily "Please don't"

"Its okay lily they wont…I wont let them." Said Paige

Paige put lily into bed and took the guys down stairs.

~

"James, Sirius don't you dare humiliate her. If you say anything to him he will tell all and say it was her fault and that she wanted it…She didn't..." 

"When did this all happen?" asked James quietly

"The night of the dance for Halloween…" started Paige " She came back in tears and wouldn't stop. Professor Dumbledore doesn't know. She didn't tell anyone before but me." 

"Is that why she missed a week of classes?" asked Sirius

"Yeah."

~

Paige came back up and went to bed.  Lily laid in her bed think about what had happened that night.

An owl pecked at the window. Lily pulled her curtains back and got out of bed. She let the owl in and saw that there was a letter in its beak. Lily took the letter and saw that it had her name on it. She opened the letter:

Lily Evans,

Meet me in the common room right when you get this.

No one had signed it. Weird

Lily went down to the common room and saw…

A/n I know Haha but there will be more soon…have fun reviewing! Toodles

Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~


	7. Chapter 7:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione

A/n: MORE FOR MY READERS! Thank you amysalinsky2000 for your great review! 

Chapter 7:

Meet me in the common room right when you get this

Not signed

~

Lily looked up into some brown eyes…they were so familiar.

"Lily…are you okay?" asked Sirius

"Huh yeah, yeah I am."

"I just wanted to apologize for bringing Malfoy and stuff up…"

"It was a game and you wanted to know…no biggie."

"Okay good. So, everything is cool with us?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay good night!"

"Night Sirius"

Sirius went up to the dorm to…of course went to bed.  Lily decided to stay down. She didn't feel like going back to bed at the moment. 

"Lils what are you doing up?" asked James coming down from his dorm

"I can't sleep…what about you?"

"Peter is snoring so it's hard to sleep and with Sirius murmuring something about food...yeah"

Lily giggled. The first time for a while. Well, since she had to remember the night of what had happened.

~Flash back~

Lily and Malfoy were dancing to a slow song…

"Lily do you want to get out of here?" asked Malfoy

"Sure"

Lily and Malfoy were walking out of the dance. It looked like Malfoy nodded at someone for an odd reason. Lily walked with Malfoy arm in arm.

"Want to see my common room?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great"

Malfoy led lily up to the Slytherin common room. 

"Lord riddle" muttered Malfoy

It was dark and cold. It scared Lily.

"Well this is uh nice…"

"Thanks."

Malfoy griped Lily's arm and dragged her up to his dorm.

Malfoy threw lily on his bed.  

"Malfoy! Please stop!" "STOP" lily cried

"Your getting what you deserve Mudblood."

Malfoy ripped off her clothes…I'd explain more but I think you get what's going on.

After Malfoy had finshed he threw her out of his dorm. Lily stumbled down the stairs and went out of the common room. Lily had tears coming down her cheeks and was gripping on to her robes tightly so nothing would be seen.

Lily went up to the Gryffindor common room crying. She had been raped. Lily saw Paige on the sofa reading.

"Lily what's the matter?!" 

Lily was crying even harder "Malfoy…He…I…I …didn't …want it…"

"Malfoy did what? What didn't you want?"

"Lily?"

Lily fainted and Paige took her up to the hospital wing. They did a rape kit and she thankfully wasn't pregnant.

~End of flashback~

Lily had tears streaming down her face.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm going to bed!" 

Lily ran up to her room and shut the door. She hurried to her bed so she wouldn't have to think about that worst night of her life.

A/n: Okay what do you think? I donno if it really touches the subject of how serious rape is. But, tell me what you think about it…I would really love to know. Princess Hermione ~The One and Only~


	8. Chapter 8:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione

A/N: Okay more for you guys and thank you to Risa and maymay taruc for your wonderful reviews but don't think I didn't like the others!! I did! Thank you!!! Okay on with the story its not like you want to hear about me anymore!

Lily ran up to her bed and thought about running away from James like that…he didn't do anything but she needed to get away from him to sort things out.

*Flash Back*

Lily was walking down the hall and heard Malfoy saying " See told you it would be easy to get that Mudblood into the sack."

His group laughed and she heard some whoops.  Lily quickly stepped out from the shadows.

"And you think I wanted to? HA someone who EVER wanted to sleep with you should be blind!"

"Then why did you?" one of Malfoy's groups asked harshly 

"Like I had a choice bastered." With that lily walked off and into the great hall.

*End of Flash back*

Lily fought back tears as she remembered that painful memory. Yeah she may have had a comeback but nothing would have made her feel good about herself.

*Flash Back*

It was a Saturday in hogwarts and everyone was going to Hogsmade but Lily Evens. Lily was in an over sized sweatshirt and sweat pants in ad corner.  She was reading a book on Hogwarts.  Not like she was really reading it because the book was upside down.  Things kept rolling around in her head.  "Ha you're a slut now."  "You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor."  Things Malfoy told her…she felt so stupid to have trusted him.  Lily had hot tears rolling down her cheeks that stained her face.  

"Maybe I am a slut." She muttered

*End of Flashback*

Lily had had it she mad herself go to sleep. She needed her rest for Shopping.

That very next morning Lily woke up and noticed something at the end of her bed. It looked like flowers. She gasped as she noticed it was White Lilies.  Someone had sent her White Lilies. 

She looked for a card and didn't notice anything until she noticed that the flowers were arranged in a formation. It said Lily.  Then they changed in front of her eyes into from.  Then she waited for the person's name…

James. 

"James?" 

"In the flesh."  Lily jumped at his voice.

"Pretty flowers…wonder _who_ sent them." James said with a small smile playing on his lips

"Thanks James." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Just thought you needed a-pick-me-up."

"Haha yeah."

"Okay I'm going down to breakfast. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure…uh you gotta leave…so uh I can get dressed!"

"Why?"

"James you perv."

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked it. Please review! Toodles  

Princess Hermione *The One and Only*


	9. Chapter 9:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione *The One and Only*

A/n: No one reviewed my newest chapter! Ahhh! Anyway hope someone will review this one…and maybe the last one?  On with the show.

"Just thought you needed a-pick-me-up."

"Haha yeah."

"Okay I'm going down to breakfast. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure…uh you gotta leave…so uh I can get dressed!"

"Why?"

"James you perv."

Lily shoved him out the door.  She went into her trunk and grabbed her towel to go take a shower.

Lily went into her wardrobe and picked out some dark blue jeans and pulled on a plain white tank top.  She blow dried her hair and curled it. Lily applied some make up. Mascara, blush and Lip-gloss. After she applied the lip-gloss she put it in one of the back pockets in her jeans.

Lily walked down the staircase from the girl's dorms. James was waiting in front of the portrait hole.

"Miss me?" she asked

"Terribly."

Lily laughed and as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Wh…Oh have a good day you hear?" Exclaimed the Portrait.

"Hey do you know where James is?" asked Sirius

"With Lily." Answered Peter

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't care." 

"A lot of help you were mate."

"Uh huh"

Lily and James walked through the doors of the Great Hall. 

"James mate! You've got mail"

"Okay…" answered James and they sat down.

"Hello Milady."

"Hello in deed Sir Sirius."

"HAHA, see Peter I told you she would play along." Sirius said while hitting Peter on the back and making peters food in his mouth come out and spill all over Remus.

"PETER" 

"Whoops."

"Remus why don't you go clean up."

"Yeah…I think that's a good idea." Answered Remus while glaring at Peter.

Remus left the Great Hall with people looking at him and laughing. Lily grabbed a piece of toast.

"Come on guys lets go."

A/N: Okay guys PLEASE, PLEASE review. Haha thanks! 

Princess Hermione *The One and Only*


	10. Chapter 10:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione 

A/N: Okay I didn't give you guys enough time to review I don't think but heres another chapter. If you did review I thank you SO much! 

Chapter: 10

Remus ran out of the Great Hall with people staring and laughing at him. Lily grabbed a piece of toast.

"Come on guys lets go."

James, Lily, Paige, Sirius and Peter walked out of the hall.  

"What are we going to do today?" asked Paige as they sat down on a couch in the Common room.

"I don't know." Answered Lily with a shrug.

"Shopping?" asked Sirius

"Since when do you want to go shopping?" asked Lily

"Since Now…" tried Sirius

"Try again."

"Since you want to?"

"Try again."

"OKAY! Since Zonko's got another shipment in!"

"Thought so."

"Man you fold like a napkin." Laughed James

"I know." Sighed Sirius

"Okay then Hogsmade it is. James your Invisibility Cloak and lets go."

James went up to his dorm room and opened his trunk.  James pulled out a silvery gray cape.  His Invisibility Cloak. Robert Potter, James father, gave him it when he turned sixteen.  Robert's father, Jack, gave to him when he was just sixteen too. 

Lily thought about how they were going to get behind the gargoyle to reach the secret passage. 

"Marauders Map." Answered Sirius as if he could have read Lily's mind.

"Uh Mara…what?"

"Marauders Map. It lets us, the Marauders, see where all the teachers are and students so we can never get caught."

"And how did _you_ guys think of this?"

"Cause I'm brilliant."

"Right…"

James walked down the boy's staircase with the Invisibility Cloak and a rolled up script.  The Marauders Map.

"Alright lets roll."

"Not yet. Lily and I still have to get ready."

"Yeah."

"Girls" muttered Sirius

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Lily as they shut the door to their dorm.

***

"Okay I think I'm going to wear…this navy blue skirt and this White top with the flowers on it." Said Paige.

"Okay that'll look good. Lets see what should I wear."

"I think I'm going to wear… My dark blue pants and this emerald, low cut tank top."

"Nice. Not to mention form fitting."

"Yup."

Lily and Paige walked down the staircase to see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter waiting for them.

"FIN…" Sirius started "Damn, you girls are looking fine!"

"We know." Said Paige simply

A/N: Thank you for reading you all! WAHOO! I love you guys! I'll put another chapter up soon…I hope. Toodles

Princess Hermione *The One and Only*


	11. Chapter 11:

Everything but the girl/ everything but the guy

By: Princess Hermione *The One and Only*

Chapter: 11

The gang walked through the secret passage. Not knowing that they left James and Lily in it. 

"Lets take our time."

"Okay."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss you now?"

Lily giggled and said, "Of course."

***

"Can we PLEASE go to Zonkos now?" whined Sirius

"Fine" said an exasperated Paige

"Yippee!"

"Is he always like this?" whispered Paige to Remus

"Yup."

"Good." Said Paige keeping her eye on him as he skipped down the path.

***

Lily and James pulled away.

"Okay I can't take it."

"Take what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

"YIPPEE!"

***

Lily and James walked out of the secret passageway holding hands.  They met up with the group at The Three Broomsticks.

"Lily…James that you?" Asked Sirius

"Yup." Said Lily

" But your holding hands. What's wrong with you guys? You sick?"

"Nope. Just going out."

"'bout time!" said Remus.

"Yeah" agreed Paige

A/N: So Now James and Lily are going out and hmm may there be another romance in Hogwarts? We'll see in the next chapter! 

Princess Hermione *The One and Only*


	12. Chapter 12: i'm back hehe

A/N: AHHH I'm back! I know it has been ssssssoooooo long way to long! Heres a new chapter hope you like it and hope you still remember me :).

Recap: Lily and James just hooked up and the gang is fine with it.

Lily and James took their seat next to Remus. " I'm bored." Said Sirius 

"You're always bored." Said James "Entertain yourself Si. Like go get some tricks to play on Snape or Malfoy." 

"Kay." Said Sirius jumping up and running out of the Three Broom Sticks.

"Wait for me" James called running after him.

"Guess I'll go with them." Said Remus

"Now that we're alone Lils" Paige said, "lets talk."

"Okay." Said lily skeptically

"I do remember you saying and I quote " I will never ever date James potter." Do you remember that…and look what has happened you have a boyfriend!" 

"Ha I do remember that and yeah I guess that changed."

"So quickly?"

"I guess I just got to know that real Potter."

"I bet you did."

"What does that supposed to mean?" lily said jokingly

"Haha. Hey while the boys are busy shopping. Lets go clothes shopping…its been awhile since we have."

"Okay." Said lily getting up.

The two friends got up and left to go get some money from their accounts and headed off to Madam (something's) robes shop.

Lily picked up a cute black mini shirt and got a White muscle top that had an L in black on it. Then turned to Paige, "What do you think?"

"I love it but I think James would be jealous when all the guys are looking at you."

"Exactly."

Paige giggled and turned back to looking at bathing suits. "Which one? The black one or the red one that has a gold trim for Gryffindor?"

"The red one and pick one up for me" lily said winking

A few minutes later the two were looking at hats (like the new Von Dutch ones that Ally wears in Rich Girls.) "I have to get this hat!" Lily said with a grin.

"Me too."

Well after getting 2 pairs of shoes and 5 tops and 2 pants and 3 skirts 3 hats and 4 knew robes each, Lily and Paige left to go to the candy shop guessing the boys would be there.

Lily and Paige walked into the shop carrying their bags; they looked over to the bins of tons of food seeing Sirius and James pigging out as if there was no tomorrow. 

"Um James. Sirius?" asked Lily

"You okay?" asked Paige

James and Sirius looked over with food smudged all over their faces and said, "Yes?"

"You have a little something right there." Said Lily pointing

Remus, Paige and lily started laughing while handing them napkins. 

A/N: That's all for now…I'm a little tired and my grandpa just died so I'm just going to go hehe. Sorry its so short but Please r/r! Thanks Princess Hermione ~the one and only~ 


	13. Chapter 13:

A/N: Look its sooner then I thought! I guess I just got bored of being on the internet and doing nothing so I decided to read my new chapter again and then saw it was way too short, so, I'm writing for you and myself! Lol.  Here it goes.

Recap: Paige and Lily just went shopping and bought a lot of clothes. James, Sirius, and Remus were at the joke shop buying stuff for a little fun…

Lily was walking down the stairs to the common room in her new muscle top with the black L and her mini skirt plus a robe to hide it until breakfast.  James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting down stairs for the girls.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lils" said James

"Hey" said Remus and Sirius.

Lily sat down in her own little armchair. James was on the couch with Sirius and Remus was in the other armchair.

"So, what are you up to?" asked Lily

"Nothing." Came Sirius and James

Lily looked at them questionably.

"Blew it," whispered Remus looking back to his book.

"Okay what's going on?" demanded Lily  

"You'll see at breakfast." Said James 

"Fine but tomorrow I get to play my prank that I've wanted to do for along time." Said Lily

Paige walked down in a black tank top and jeans with a open robe.  "Time to go" said Paige

"Kay" said the four

The five walked down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius looked at the big plates of food but the food wasn't there.

"Wh…a..T" Sirius stuttered as if he was going to cry.

"Sirius its just late." Said Paige 

"But what if its not?" asked Sirius as if he was a child

"It will be." Said Paige putting her arm around him. 

The doors of the Great Hall opened with Malfoy and Snape with snickers on their face.  Sirius looked around and saw that all the other tables have food but the Gryffindor tables didn't.

"It's a conspiracy!" shouted Sirius

"Sirius calm down." Said James

Snape and Malfoy walked over slyly "So, like our little gift?" asked Malfoy

"What gift?" asked James with the evil eyes

"The gift of losing some pounds" Malfoy said snidely.

"What's your problem mate?" James said while standing up.

"Not much" said Malfoy walking away.

"Well that was a little harsh but I guess we can eat candy for breakfast. Lets go to Paige's and mine dorm room and eat." Said Lily

So, the five got up and walked out of the Great Hall, while giving Malfoy and Snape glares, and up to the girls dorm room.

"Guess we wont be able to do our prank," said James to Sirius

"Yeah guess so." Said Sirius

"Well then I'm going to get them back with my little prank that will blow their minds." Said Lily with an evil look on her face.

"That can't be good…" mentioned Remus

The guys nodded.

After breakfast the five went to their classes and then Lunch came around.  James, Sirius, Remus and, Paige walked down to the Great Hall but where's lily?  

"Hey have you guys seen Lily?" asked James

"Nope." Said Paige

The Great Hall Doors opened and Lily walked in with her little Outfit with out the robe and with a lollipop in her mouth. 

"What the heck is she wearing?!" asked James with a look you would think only a dad would give. (Lol)

Lily walked over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy and Snape were. Lily sat down in Malfoy's lap and looked sexily in his eyes. She played with her lollipop and asked, " Want a lick?"

Malfoy looked at her and of course was in her trance and took a lick. As soon as he did Lily got up and hurried to her table. The gang was in awe. Lily looked at them with a looked that said wait.  Just as soon as that happened Malfoy started screaming in pain.  He ran out of the Great Hall with Snape following.

"What did you do and when did you get that outfit?" asked James

"Acid Pop and yesterday." Answered Lily

"Wait then why aren't you in pain?" asked Sirius

"Because I put a little charm on it so I wouldn't feel the pain but anyone else who had it would." Said Lily

"Bloody brilliant!" said Sirius 

"I know" Lily said with a wink.

The day was over all the classes done and dinner done with no pranks. There wasn't much to do but of course there is detention! They do have to pay for their awesome pranks. Hehe.  Lily and Malfoy both had detention; they both had to give up two trips to Hogsmade and had to clean all the Gryffindor and Slytherin robes from the quidditch matches.

"Do you understand me?" asked Professor McGonagall creeping into Lily's dreadful about working with Malfoy.

"Yes professor." Answered Lily and Malfoy.

"You and to use no magic when cleaning the robes and I will take your wands to make sure you understand."

"Yes professor." 

"Now go to your rooms and tomorrow after the quidditch match you will start your detention."

With that Lily and Malfoy walked off to their common rooms.  In Lily's common room Paige, James, Remus, and Sirius. 

Paige jumped up and said," So, what's gonna happen?"

"Not much except that I have to miss two Hogsmade trips and I have to clean, with Malfoy, all the Gryffindor and Slytherin robes after the quidditch matches!" 

"What! Has McGonagall lost her mind?" Paige Shrieked

"Not even us get that bad of a detentions for our pranks." Said James

"Yeah." Sirius put in.

"I know but I think its because the potions master wanted me punished and McGonagall wanted to be Kinda fair so she put us both in the same situation."

"I guess." Said Paige

"Well, I'm going to bed, so, night mates."  Said Lily

"Night." Said the four.

Lily walked up to the stairs dreading going to bed because that would mean that she would have to hang out with Malfoy sooner.  Later that night Paige had come up to sleep and it was probably almost two in the morning and Lily still hadn't gone to sleep.  Lily got up and got dressed into a normal white tank top and jeans. She headed down to the common room and out the door to the kitchen. The House Elf's were busily running around trying to make the best breakfast for the students of hogwarts.  "Miss Lily what can we do for you?" a house elf named Jingle asked.

"Not much but do you mind if I use that stove and bowl in the corner?" asked Lily

"Of course Miss Lily but May I ask why?"

"I bake when I can't sleep."

Lily moved over to the stove and started making her famous Chocolate chip cookies. Just then someone walked into the kitchen. Lily turned to look but just as she did she heard. "What can I do for you Mister Potter?" 

"I want some cake and cookies and don't forget the pumpkin pastries."

"Yes sir."

"James what are you doing in here?" asked Lily

"Not much but I get hungry when I cant sleep."

"Ha and I bake when I can't sleep."  (Perfect pair eh?) 

A/N: okay I'm tired and going to bed so here is your new chapter and I will write soon. Toodles Princess Hermione ~the one and only~


End file.
